User blog:Rogue Lei/Fossil Fighter 3 Dinos?
Okay I've been thinking about if Nintendo made a 3rd game what Dinosaurs they would add? So I can name a few myself. So I have gather a few Dinosaurs that would make great new Vivasaurs and always down for other peoples thoughts and ideas. Also if their are cool Dinos I might have passed up Let me know. Now I don't know if anyone has already posted something like this and I'm sorry. Theropods '''---------- Zupaysaurus Ornitholestes Liliensternus Eustreptospondylus Procompsognathus Sarcosaurus Torvosaurus Confuciusornis (The males had the long tail feathers) Ozraptor Proceratosaurus Zhuchengtyrannus Monolophosaurus Nanotyrannus (DeltaSilver) Herrerasaurus Yangchuanosaurus (LORDINO) Gigantoraptor Piatnitzkysaurus Elaphosaurus Abelisaurus Appalachiosaurus Saurophaganax Coelurus Masiakasaurus (DeltaSilver) Staurikosaurus (TDD25) Camposaurus Beipiaosaurus Yutyrannus (LORDINO) Avimimus Pelecanimimus Gallimimus Struthiomimus Timimus Dromiceiomimus Harpymimus Mononykus (Nubby arms are cute thats why I listed Monoykus and Skorpioventor.) Skorpiovenator Pyroraptor (E4439Qv5) Caudipteryx Sinornithosaurus Sciurumimus ( A Dino Squirrel really cute) Saurornithoides Dromaeosaurus Bambiraptor Raptorex Enigmosaurus (E4439Qv5) Erlikosaurus Segnosaurus Nothronychus Falcarius '''Prosauropods -------------------- Massospondylus Riojasaurus Anchisaurus Plateosaurus Jingshanosaurus Sellosaurus Sauropods ---------------------------- Isanosaurus (Sauropod from the Trassic) Giraffatitan lol Giraffe colors of chorse. Diplodocus (Many people) Amphicoelias (Simooasaurus Awsomi) Cetiosaurus Vulcanodon (This one is a no brainer Fire and looks like a volcano maybe?) Patagosaurus Barosaurus Agustinia (Stego plates make this dino COOL!) Alamosaurus Datousaurus (DinonerdDC) Isisaurus (DinonerdDC) Brachytrachelopan (A short necked Sauropod) Stegosaurs ------------------------------- Wuerhosaurus Gigantspinosaurus Paranthodon Hesperosaurus Miragaia (Looked like a cross between a stego and sauropod) Monkonosaurus Yingshanosaurus Regnosaurus Ankylosaurs ----------------------------- Minmi Euoplocephalus Polacanthus Anodontosaurus Tarchia Gastonia Pawpawsaurus Scelidosaurus Talarurus (Simooasaurus Awsomi) Crichtonsaurus (Simooasaurus Awsomi) Ornithopods ----------------------------------- Dryosaurus Tenchnosaurus (one of the first Ornithopods) Pisanosaurus Agilisaurus Yandusaurus Othnielia Camptosaurus Lesothosaurus Saurolophus Gilmoreosaurus Charonosaurus Fukuisaurus (Can't get enough of Japanese Dinos) Edmontosaurus Shantungosaurus Hadrosaurus Bactrosaurus (LORDINO) Muttaburrasaurus (One of my favorite Ornithopods) Corythosaurus Pachycehpalosaurs ------------------------------------ Homalocephale (LORDINO) Hanssuesia Sphaerotholus Texacephale Tylocephale Wannanosaurus Prenocephale Ceratopsians ------------------------------------- Psittacosaurus (I hope they add the quills) Chaoyangsaurus (lived in the Late Jurassic) NEAT Utahceratops (Sirmooasaurus Awsomi) Nasutoceratops (Just found this year, has bull horns) Monoclonius Brachyceratops Xenoceratops Koreaceratops Diabloceratops Mojoceratops (Has to have a heart shape frill) Leptoceratops Zuniceratops Pterosaurs --------------------------------------- Rhamphorhynchus Anurognathus (Looks so weird but cute) Cearadactylus Sordes (LORDINO) Darwinopterus (The missing link between short tail and long tail Pterosaurs) Campylognathoides Dorygnathus Gnathosaurus Pterodactylus Tupuxuara Ornithocheirus Germanodactylus Nemicolopterus (The size of a sparrow) Eudimorphodon Pterodaustro Ichthyosaurs ----------------------------------------------- Mixosaurus Ichthyosaurus (DeltaSilver) Grippia Temnodontosaurus Excalibosaurus (Looked like a swordfish) Platypterygius Malawania Stenopterygius Opthalmosaurus Cymbospondylus Plesiosaurs --------------------------------------------------- Thalassmedon Cryptoclidus (LORDINO) Attenborosaurus Muraenosaurus Pliosaurus Rhomaleosaurus Liopleurodon Dolichorhynchops Mosasaurs ------------------------------------------ Goronyasaurus Mosasaurus Clidastes Plotosaurus Hainosaurus Tylosaurus Other Ancient Animals -------------------------------- Cynognathus Glyptodon Indricotherium (Sirmooasaurus Awsomi) Lystrosaurus Nothosaurus or Pachypleurosaurus Diplocaulus (Sirmooasaurus Awsomi) Pterygotus Dodo Bird Crinoid (DinonerdDC) Macropoma Titanoboa Megalodon (Sirmooasaurus Awsomi) Deinosuchus (LORDINO) Pristichampsus (LORDINO) Teratosaurus (Simooasaurus Awsomi) Major Update After a lot of research I came up with even more Dinos to add to this massive list XD. I Still need to gather to some later Mamamls and things. Once again fixed up some other things, I'll wait for types and colors, I'll leave that up to Nintendo lol. I just want to drop the names so Nintendo will see or something. Plus I know fans besides me also have their favorite. Category:Blog posts